Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to systems and methods for portraying information, and more particularly, and without limitation, to systems and methods for providing notifications for accounts.
Background
Status notifications provide users with information that may be helpful in assessing current situations relating to monitored items. In the financial service industry, for example, users benefit from systems that provide updates to the status of certain account parameters. Such mechanisms, however, are cumbersome for users and may require multiple operations to view the notification, such as logging in to an online banking site, opening an application to review notifications, and the like.
Aspects of the disclosed embodiments provide user-friendly visual, audial, or haptic (tactile) indicators that relay the status of one or more items in an accurate and efficient manner.